disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen Elsa_Sleeping.png Olaf's creation.png|"Hi, I'm Olaf." Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg|Elsa smiling at Anna Little elsa-little anna.png|Whee! Young elsa.jpg|"Hang on!" Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg|Elsa holding Anna Pabbie Frozen Memories.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-665.jpg Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg|"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa_Scared.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|12 year-old Elsa TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" Annaincoronationday.png|Hi there! Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned queen at her coronation. Thenewqueenofarendelle.png Elsa_Get_Ready_For_To_Be_A_Queen.png Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|(both sniff) "Chocolate!" Frozen Sisters.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|"Sorry..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Metooanna.png|"Me too." Itisjustcannot.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Elsa Shocked.jpg|"Wha...?" Shockedanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png|"No." Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg|Now, excuse me..." Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Shockedelsa.png Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Whatshouldido.png elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go! Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsadontcare.png|''I don't care what they're going to say!'' letitgo13.png|''Let the storm rage on...the cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' Elsa_Make_A_Bridge.png elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''Let it go!'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsawithbluedress.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg|"Olaf?" Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|''Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' Elsasingingreprisesong.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe from me! Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg|''What do I not know?'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Elsa's_stress.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png|''You're not safe here!'' Annaareyouokay.png|First sees Kristoff Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png Get_It_Together.png|"Get it together." Don't_Feel!.jpg|"Don't feel!" Elsa_Almost_Killing.jpg Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png Elsa_reaching_for_the_camera.jpg|Elsa defending herself Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|Elsa's "evil" face Elsasawhans.png|What am I doing? frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg Snow Queen Hans.png Hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Elsa-Hans.png|Hans: "If you would just stop the winter." Elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer..." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-storm.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans-elsa-hd.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg annaandelsafrozen2.png|"Anna!!" annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No, no!" Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen7.png annaandelsafrozen10.png Annawasaliveagain.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10454.jpg Frozen anna and elsa.jpg|"Oh,Olaf!" anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10789.jpg|"Are you ready." Elsa-anna-final-scene.png ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 8.jpg|Elsa deciding on a cake topper Frozen-Fever-41.png|"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Frozen fever 18.png|Elsa gently scolds Olaf Frozen fever 12.jpg|"And it's for Anna." Frozen Fever 31.jpg|"Oh, it's time!" Frozen fever 2.jpg|Elsa waking up Anna Frozen-Fever-40.png|"And it's going to be perfect because..." Be your birthday date.png|"And be your birthday date, if I may" Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-225.jpg|Snowgies appear as Elsa sneezes Frozen fever 1.jpg|Elsa changing her dress Frozen fever 15.jpg|Elsa adds pattern to her sister's dress Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg Frozen-Fever-47.jpg|"I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!" Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|"I'm making today a perfect day for you" Frozen fever 4.jpg|Elsa and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg|The sisters riding a bike Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg|Oaken offers his handmade cold remedy to Elsa Frozen fever 13.jpg|Elsa conducting children's choir Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|"Making today a special day" Frozen-Fever-51.jpg|"And I love you, too" Frozen fever 9.jpg|"Come on, now we climb!" Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna overloaded with presents Frozen fever 10.jpg|"Follow the string to the end; you are my very best friend" Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|Elsa collapses from a cold Frozen fever 17.jpg Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Elsa rests in bed under Anna's care Olaf's Frozen Adventure Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-34.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-36.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-30.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-38.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-39.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-40.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-46.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-47.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-19.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-2.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-3.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 51.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-5.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 53.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 55.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 59.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 60.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 61.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-15.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-45.png Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 '' Ralph Breaks The Internet 70.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 62.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg '' Television It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa and Anna in the background Once Upon a Time'' Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Ouat401hd 0560.jpg Ouat401hd 0566.jpg 403UrnDiscovery.png OUAT-S4-E3-Elsa-Snow-Queen.png|Ingrid stands beside her neice ouat 4x03 11.JPG Screen-Shot-2014-10-14-at-2.08.35-PM.png|Hans is frozen ouat_snowqueenelsa.png|Ingrid reveals she is Elsa's aunt Once-Upon-a-Time-4x06-Family-Business-Elsa-learning-to-control-her-powers.jpg ingrid anna.png|Ingrid meets her other neice, Anna OUAT-406-3.png once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Chocolate.jpg 1000px-408ElsaTrapped.png|How Elsa was trapped within the urn... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-3.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-6.JPG|Elsa's complete transformation OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-7.JPG|Elsa's gloves OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-10.JPG|Elsa removed one of her gloves... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-12.JPG|...and showed her power! OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-13.JPG|Elsa's power OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-16.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-19.JPG|Full back shot of Elsa OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-21.JPG Once Upon A Time S04E01 1080p KissThemGoodbye Net 0252.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x01-A-Tale-of-Two-Sisters-Elsa-Blasting-Car-with-Leroy-and-Sleepy-Driving1.jpg Elsa once upon a time.png 402 05.png 402 08.png onc402_033_051.jpg OUAT S4E2 Helping Elsa find her sister.jpg|Elsa's grateful that the Storybrooke heroes will help her find Anna Prince Neal 404.png ouat 4x05 7.JPG Tumblr inline nevhzw8Sf01r3sgat.jpg 408LocatorSpell.png 408Fireworks.png Once-Upon-a-Time-4x09-Fall-Elsa-holding-out-Annas-necklace.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg Photo-3.png 410HappyIngrid.png Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg 4x10 Anna Elsa Ingrid adieux larmes.png Elsa OUAT finale .jpg Miscellaneous Frozen Lego shorts first look.jpg Frozen Lego shorts first look(2).jpg LEGO Frozen 4.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries